Prove It
by AstroPhantom
Summary: Lance needs some help getting ready for the team's Halloween party. For VLDHalloween 2017


**Prove It - VLDHalloween 2017**

* * *

"Boo!"

"AAAH!"

Coran's wail and a flail of limbs were met with bemused laughter from Lance as the advisor fell back against the floor. The bridge was deserted save for the two. Everyone else was scattered around the castle, getting ready for the Halloween party the paladins had insisted upon having that night.

Lance continued to chuckle as he positioned the jack-o'-lantern he used to scare Coran with at the corner of his station. "There. Now your area is fully decorated, too."

Coran glanced from the Blue Paladin down to the pumpkin at his feet. Hunk and Keith had found the odd vegetation at a deserted planet a few quintants ago, and came back with a lion's share of them (at Hunk's insistence). According to the boys, they were a little more purple than they were used to back on Earth, but they served their purpose well enough. Which apparently was scaring Coran with carved faces in them.

"...I think I liked it better when it was just pumpkins at your guys' stations. That way they were all behind me," Coran muttered as he took Lance's hand to help him up.

"Aw, but look, this one has a mustache carved into the back, just for you!" Lance twisted the gourd around, revealing the perfectly-carved fluff of hair, and Coran relaxed a bit. He could handle the ugliest and the most gruesome creatures the universe had thrown at him so far, but there was something particularly unsettling about Earth designs. He'd have to make a note to avoid them should they ever visit their planet.

"That's...better," he said warily, dusting off his uniform. "Keep it like that and it can stay."

"Deal."

"Anyway, I thought you were getting ready for the party," Coran noticed. He was still getting acquainted with all the traditions of the holiday, but if he'd gathered his intel right, then Lance should've been in a "cos-toome" by now, not still in his usual green jacket and blue pants.

Lance shuffled his feet, looking at the floor between them. "Yeah, about that...could you help me with part of it?"

Coran straightened his posture, ready to serve. "Of course."

The reassurance seemed to do little for Lance's sudden nerves, as he rambled, "See I...I thought it'd be kinda funny to dress up as the Black Paladin, y'know, after that whole 'musical lions' situation..."

Coran quirked an eyebrow at the unfamiliar phrase, but let him continue.

"Of course it'd be out of respect and all to the position, I just...I want to prove to Shiro that I can be a good leader, too." He let out a weak laugh. "And dressing the part is a big step towards that, am I right?"

"Lance," Coran placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, urging him to look directly at him. "Being the Black Paladin, any paladin, isn't about the armor you wear. Look at you now, you're flying the Red Lion while still wearing blue! It's about the leadership qualities you possess, about being able to bring the team together to form Voltron. And right now, Shiro is the most qualified for that spot. But believe me when I say, you don't need black armor to prove yourself. You're well on your way to being a brilliant leader."

Lance smiled softly back at Coran, who got a sudden flash of inspiration in the back of his mind, causing him to smirk mischievously and finish his next thought with a wink. "But that doesn't mean it can hurt to dress up like our heroes from time to time."

"Does that mean you'll help me?" Lance's eyes sparkled with hope.

Coran looped his arm around his shoulders, pulling him close as he led him off the bridge. "And then some, kid. And then some..."

* * *

Coran's help was something, to be sure. It was easy enough for him to create a black set of armor for Lance to wear, but the flourish and the buddy costume Coran had for himself were a sight to behold.

When the doors slid open to the ballroom where the party was being held, everyone had different reactions, but they were all a form of either shock or awe or both.

There stood Lance and Coran, back to back with perfectly-timed lights and a smoke machine announcing their arrival. Lance was in his black paladin armor, with a blue cape draped across his shoulders and clasped at his collar, his bayard rifle resting confidently against his hip. Coran was in his own paladin armor, an outfit only Allura had seen before (but she still nevertheless giggled at), with a matching red visor and cape completing the look. He struck a pose with a sword he had borrowed from the training deck. Together the two looked like quite the leading duo of Voltron.

Hunk was the first to break the hush that had overtaken the room with an enthusiastic "Woohoo! Go Lance!"

The room gradually fell back into its party atmosphere as Lance scanned the room for Shiro, who he finally saw on the far side of the room, his mouth hanging wide open.

Lance blushed at the sight, then turned to Coran. "Thanks for helping me, Coran. This-" He waved his hand between the two of them. "-helped a lot."

Coran beamed proudly, and replied, "Anytime."

As they parted ways, Lance gulped down the butterflies that were starting to flutter in his gut. He made his way over to the snack table, where Hunk had outdone himself once again with his cooking skills. There were so many treats and drinks available, Lance knew he would have to try them all by the end of the night. For now, however, he settled on picking up two candy apples coated not in caramel, but a thin veil of food goo. The paper in front of the plate had them labeled as "Goo'd Space Apples." Lance rolled his eyes in amusement at his friend's pun as he walked away from the table.

Now came the moment of truth.

Shiro hadn't wandered far from his original spot when Lance got to him. He was decked out in a sweater vest, wearing Pidge's glasses, and carrying a "Universe's #1 Space Dad" mug (filled with "Goo'd Cider," Lance noticed).

"Hey, Space Dad," Lance said as he reached his boyfriend. He held out an apple. "Space apple?"

"Thanks." Shiro took the treat, giving Lance's costume a once-over before quickly looking away with a blush. "I...I really like your costume."

Lance seemed to be as nervous as Shiro. "It's okay I did this, right? I mean, I _know_ I'm not the leader of Voltron and all, but, y'know, the idea kinda just came to me and it seemed too funny to pass up."

Shiro raised an eyebrow at Lance's behavior, before realization dawned over him. "For what it's worth, I'd think you make a great leader," he declared with a proud smile.

Lance returned the smile with one of his own, then focused on his apple as he admitted, "I just hope I get the chance to prove it one day."

"Well, I don't know what the future holds," Shiro began, before suddenly leaning down next to Lance's ear. "But with that armor on, I think I know one way you could prove it tonight."

As Shiro placed a kiss on his cheek and stood back up, he could only laugh at Lance's stunned face.

It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

 _Happy Halloween everyone, especially to my vldhalloween giftee, blackkatjinx (on Tumblr)! With all the treat ideas they gave me, it was only logical to turn this into a fluffy Halloween party! And for the record, I can attest to the fact that food goo tastes like green apple jolly ranchers (because of SDCC), which helps to explain some things in the story. ;PﾠI hope you enjoy!_


End file.
